


A cry for help

by Z3tuna



Series: Phobia Check [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (i might have missed something), (if i did please tell me), Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Horror, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Monsters, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z3tuna/pseuds/Z3tuna
Summary: Liv's life has always been dull and boring, but everything changes after he finally gives in to his curiosity and ventures into the the abandoned forest down the street. He's always been curious about what lies within the dark forest, often imagining other worldly things hidden in the bushes and trees.However, it seems his imagination can't even begin to compare to the horrifying truth.





	A cry for help

As he slowly opens his eyes and leaves the calm of sleep a dull ache immediately spreads through his head, just as it has done for multiple days now. You’d think that he’d get used to the pain after a few days, however he didn’t. He chuckles bitterly to himself as he gets up from his bed and digs through his closet to find some clothes. He quickly throws on his favorite turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans as walks into the hallway outside his room. The bathroom wasn’t too far from his own room, so he got there within only a few seconds. Then he started his morning routine, brushing his teeth and hair, washing his face and such. When he was done he looked up from the sink into the mirror. He looked the same as always, his relatively long fluffy hair was the same dirty blonde as usual. The violet streaks in his hair standing out from the rest and framing his face. His tired dark blue eyes looked back at him as he simply stared at his reflection.

He’d never been confident about his appearance due to his sickly pale skin and the dark rings beneath his eyes, however he still tried to look at least acceptable. After standing in front of the mirror for what seemed like hours, even though he knew it was barely a minute, he walked out of the bathroom and continued downstairs. He snatched a piece of bread and grabbed his backpack, as well as a spare shirt, and continued swiftly towards the door. He also picked his phone on the way and stuffed it in his pockets. His parents we’re probably still asleep so he didn’t bother locking the door, he simply turned around and started walking. He knew it was way too early to start walking to school but he didn’t care, he just had to do something. He wasn’t even sure what time it was, he had walked out the door before he had time to check.

 

He pulled out his phone and turned it on. It was even earlier than he thought, it was only 6:47 am, he had over an hour to do anything at all. He didn’t know what to do though so he simply decided to walk to school the way he always does. On his usual route to school there's always been a closed off road leading into the forest, however no one has any idea of why it’s closed off. No one dares climb over the chain link fence with all of its warnings of danger.

 

Liv however had always been curious of what lies beyond its silver chains and strange warnings, and thought that if he didn’t have anything to do anyways he might as well find out what lies in the woods. As he slowly came up to the chain link fence he looked around himself to see if anyone was close by. Surely if someone saw him try to climb into a restricted area they would stop him, his mom would yell at him for hours if he was found out. Luckily no one was around which he guessed made sense, it wasn’t even 7am yet so why would there be people around? He shrugged to himself and took a deep breath as he started trying to climb the fence. It wasn’t so tall so climbing it wasn't too difficult, but it was harder than he thought it would be. He flipped himself to the other side of the fence with only slight difficulty and climbed down to the ground again.

 

He panted slightly as he turned to face the forest, climbing certainly wasn’t his forté. As he looked into the woods he could swear that he saw something moving, but assumed it was simply his imagination. He started walking slowly as he looked at the trees, their leaves starting to turn a yellowish orange in preparation for the winter.The leaves on the ground crunched beneath his feet as he continued walking further and further into the woods. The first few minutes of walking everything was calm, he even felt at peace, but as time flew by he started to get paranoid thinking he heard or saw something only to find that there was nothing there.

His nervousness only rose with time as the sounds grew more frequent with every minute that he explored the forest. As he walked even further into the forest he could see what appeared to be a bunch of bear traps hidden with leaves along the side of the road. Although they were very spread out they were also quite easy to spot. ‘ _Why would someone place bear traps here? there aren’t any bears around here’_ He thought to himself before brushing off the thought. He soon decided that he had experienced enough uncertainty and fear for the day and stopped walking.

 

“hello?” He said quietly mostly to calm his own paranoia, there was no way there was anything in these woods that would be a danger to him. However nothing could prepare him for the frightened noise and rustling of leaves that followed. He simply stood there paralyzed and only a second after the rustling he heard the snap of metal as well as a stomach turning wail. Simply hearing the sound made him nauseous, he hadn’t heard anything like it. The sound sounded vaguely human yet at the same time beastly. Unlike any sane person Liv took a step towards the noise, then another, and another. He had no idea what he was doing, he could have just as easily gone home and never thought of this incident again, but he didn’t. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. ‘This thing is clearly injured based on that sound’ he shuddered at the thought of the noise again, it seemed so pain filled he could barely describe it. All common sense had left him at that point so he simply continued toward the whimpers of pain.

 

When he finally arrived at the source of the sound he immediately recoiled from the sight before him. There lying in the grass was something he could barely describe. It was tall, around the height of an average adult, however it was extremely thin to the point where you could see its ribs. its limbs looked like they could easily be snapped like twigs, the claws on the end of its hands and feet sharp like a that of a predator. The areas around its feet and hands were tinted black like charcoal along with its face and long ears. Four small horns sprouted from its scalp surrounded by white fluffy hair, Its tail writhing behind it with pain. Its glazed over white eyes stared at me with fear as it started to struggle to get away, however as soon as it moved its right leg it yelped in pain. As he looked down to it’s leg he immediately noticed the dark red seeping from its grey ankle, sharp metal jaws digging their way into the skin of the creature. His hands reflexively flew up to his mouth at the sight, a loud gasp escaping his lips. His mind was screaming at him to run from whatever this thing is but, he just couldn’t. He simply stared at the creature shaking in fear at his feet with shock. The creature started to move its legs again only to have the bear trap dig further into its skin.

 

“H-hey don’t move! you’ll make it worse.” The words escaped his mouth before he even had the time to think. He slowly put his hands in front of him in an attempt to soothe the creature.

“I’m not going to hurt you, alright? If you don’t hurt me i won’t hurt you, ok?” His thoughts swirled around in his head like a typhoon saying how naive he was being, and how this would lead to his death, but he couldn’t leave this thing to bleed to death in the woods. The creature stared at him with confusion and made a quiet gurgling noise that sounded a lot like an animal trying to speak english. It was garbled and distorted but he could definitely hear a “what?” under all of the gurgling. ‘ _Ok’_ he thought, _‘so this thing either understands me or just happened to let out a noise that sounds a lot like English, nothing makes sense anymore.’_ “yeah no i won’t hurt you.” he repeated in an attempt to calm the beast.

It looks worriedly at Liv, searching for single trace of deceit within the slender forms face, yet found none. The creature looked to the ground, its small white eyebrows knit together as if it was thinking, weighing its choices perhaps. It looked back up to Liv and nodded ever so slightly, however it stayed tense as if it would flee at a moments notice.

 

Liv slowly got down on his knees and started creeping closer to the creature, his heart racing with fear as he slowly reached his hand out to the creatures injured foot. He carefully laid his shaking hand onto the creatures right foot to test the boundaries of if it was really safe, all the while the creature simply shook softly at the pain. It’s skin felt a lot like human skin, however with more reptile like scales closer to the end of the foot. In reality Liv had no idea of what he was doing or how in hell he was supposed to open a bear trap, but he couldn’t leave now. Liv carefully tried to spread the metal jaws apart, however had no luck in getting it off the beast as the metal simply got stuck at one point. He looked around the sides of the trap to try to find what got it to stay stuck and quite quickly found the round metal rings that kept the trap closed. He pushed them down with as much might as he could and immediately the metal jaws flew open, blood getting flung of the trap and onto any surfaces close by. The creature yelped in pain as the trap finally let go of it’s foot, instinctively pulling it closer to its body.

 

Liv threw the trap out onto the road and tried to grab the creatures foot once more to examine the wound, the creature squeaking in surprise at the sudden movement. “stay still, i may have something to help the wound in my bag.” His voice sounded calm and collected despite his inner turmoil and confusion, however the creature could easily hear the fear hidden in his words.

 

He took of his backpack and swiftly pulled it open to pull out his spare shirt. He quickly folded the shirt together so that it was like a thick strip of fabric and put his hand on the creatures foot, hoping it wouldn’t move when he started tending to the wound. He wrapped the shirt around the noir beasts foot tightly, and then tied a small knot to make sure that the fabric stayed in place. When he was done the creature started to move to get up, being mindful of their leg to the point where they were balancing on one foot. They leaned up against a nearby tree and whimpered slightly. “Thank you” They said quietly, their voice soft and kind yet distorted at the same time.

 

When Liv’s mind finally caught up with the events currently happening he simply stared at the ground close to the creatures feet, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. “Holy shit this is actually happening.” The words slipped out of his mouth before he even had time to realize what he was saying. The creature chuckled at his words quietly, before they said

 

“yeah”

 

The creatures voice sounded a lot more humanoid now, pained and afraid yet calm and soothing at the same time. Their posture reminded him a lot of a scared child hiding in a corner, hunched together to make themselves look smaller with their head tilted slightly downwards. Their face looked scared and confused, but most of all it looked like someone whose given up. This was someone thought they were going to die and _welcomed_ it.

 

In that instance Liv made up his mind. “Do you have a place to stay? Apart from these woods of course.” They looked up quietly, a surprised look taking over the hopelessness that existed there earlier.

 

“If you don’t you can stay with me for a bit, at least till your foot heals.”

 

Their eyes widened with dissbelief at the suggestion.”...what?” they said quietly, their voice filled with confusion. Liv simply nods at the creature as confirmation that he does indeed mean what he said. After a few seconds of silence the creature simply whispers quietly under their breath. “why..?” You can hear their voice crack with the question, which only fills him with more determination to help them.

 

“Well, you haven’t hurt me yet. And even though you look quite scary you don’t seem like a bad person. I was the reason that you got hurt, the least i can do is give you shelter while you recover.”  They open their mouth as if to say something, then shuts it quickly. They look like they're on the verge of tears as they slowly nod “ok.” They said, the disbelief still evident in their voice. Liv smiles ever so slightly, slowly picking up his backpack to walk back out onto the road, looking back to see if the creature was following. The creature was able to walk surprisingly well, even with the large wound on their foot. They both walked in relative silence till Liv thought of something.

 

“Do you have a name?” he said in a curious tone as he looked back at the beast. Their ears twitched ever so slightly at the question before sighing and replying.

 

“My name is Ozel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not i actually came up with Ozel's design during a school meeting. I might continue writing this one if anyone enjoys it.  
> This is only my second work here so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!!


End file.
